


Chains and Laces

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, JunBa - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His gaze flickers back to Aiba’s face and feels that now all-too-familiar sensation around his middle, fingers tightening around the key in his hand that has taken almost half an hour for him to find by rummaging through drawers and bags while Aiba keeps calling for him to stop – to just forget about it, because he’s sure they’ll figure something out much later and can he just come over and fuck him already?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains and Laces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugen_ai3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/gifts), [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> for the girl who completely turned 320 degrees into changing her OTP from SJ to MJ. I know there maybe a lot of things left unsaid between us but who the hell cares, right? For you, mugen_ai3 – mother of 3 beautiful babies and Masaki’s number 1 girl. Unbetaed, sorry about that, and oh, please know that I’m never good with kinky sex so *hides*
> 
> my second fic for the rainbowfilling XD

His gaze flickers back to Aiba’s face and feels that now all-too-familiar sensation around his middle, fingers tightening around the key in his hand that has taken almost half an hour for him to find by rummaging through drawers and bags while Aiba keeps calling for him to stop – to just forget about it, because he’s sure they’ll figure something out much later and can he just come over and fuck him already?

But because Jun is Jun, and keeping things orderly (at least if he can manage it) is what keeps him sane (although this definitely is one of those few ‘spontaneous’ little fucked up things that Jun indulges himself every once in a while), he made sure he had kept himself from sauntering over to give Aiba the punishment he surely deserves for losing the handcuff’s spare key, and cuffing himself against Jun’s headboard without even thinking how they’re going to free him afterwards.

Aiba suggested they use Jun’s handsaw he’s got hidden in there somewhere (how the hell does Aiba knows that, he doesn’t have any idea) while moaning, his breathe hitching because he’s been constantly touching himself whilst Jun is sweating from head to toe, finding the stupid spare key; Aiba’s moans have gone from slightly annoying to full-blown erotic, and Jun has to literally shake himself a couple of times to avoid doing something he knows he will regret later.

Besides, handsaw-ing his headboard he had taken two weeks to find just to free his stupid friend after he’s fucked him well and good is a big no no, and not even the fact that his stomach is currently rolling in anticipation watching Aiba’s naked form from where he’s standing isn’t reason enough for him to quickly resolve on jumping onto the bed and taking over Aiba’s job for him.

Even though he’s this close to doing exactly that, and that the only thing that’s stopping him is Aiba himself.

“J-Jun, please, ahh,” Aiba whimpers from his place on the bed, sweating, fingers moving slowly around himself as he struggles to keep himself upright on his knees; his other arm strains from where his hand had been cuffed from the side of the headboard for too long, fucking his own hand and wheezing in exertion as he stares at Jun, his mouth slightly parted.

Aiba’s staring at him in a way – in _that_ way that sends little ripples of desire down his spine, the way Aiba’s moans are punctuated with tiny, breathless Jun’s as he thrusts into his own hand. He doesn’t know how Aiba’s doing it, but he’s sure as hell is not going to complain when Aiba always let him take whatever the hell he wants from Aiba, without complaint, without as much as saying anything.

Jun shakes himself out of his momentary daze before rounding the way to the bedside table and depositing the key carefully inside the top drawer. Then he’s reaching behind him, tugging at his shirt and watching Aiba watch him, tossing his shirt carelessly aside before joining Aiba on the bed.

He lies next to Aiba, just far enough that when Aiba tries to reach him, he won’t be able to; his bed’s huge enough for four more people, and even though he’s itching to flip Aiba over and fuck him till he’s screaming his name, he knows better not to.

“Keep that up and I swear, I won’t even touch you,” he says, biting the inside of his cheeks when it only makes Aiba’s breathing accelerates. He turns to his side and watches as Aiba rolls his palm, hips following shortly after and licking his lower lips wet; he looks nothing like the friend Jun has had filming with a couple of hours ago, staring at Jun like he’d very much wanted Jun to do anything to him, and fast.

“Jun, _Jun_ ,” Aiba whimpers deliriously, the tip of his pink tongue keeps flicking out of his mouth every few seconds, his knees buckling with the effort of keeping himself upright, the muscles on Aiba’s upper arms and biceps are a treat to feel as they are to look at, but Jun refrains himself from doing so. Instead, he pushes a bit farther away so he can watch Aiba’s fingers working around himself, the way the tip of his cock is glistening with precum each time his thumb brushes the slit.

His throat is closing up at the sight, at the pretty, pretty way Aiba is touching himself, but rules had been set and he’s sure as hell not about to go back on his word once he’d already said it.

“You know what you need to do, Masaki,” he informs him, careful not to give himself away by keeping his voice even, at least as much as he can, given the fact that the rest of him is already shaking at the slow, steady build up of desire by simply watching Aiba. “You know what to say,” he follows, keeping his voice low because if not, he might end up screaming instead. “ – just say the word and I’ll do it,”

Aiba’s gaze finally focuses on him, hands stilling around himself, trembling as if the ground beneath him is threatening to swallow him whole; then there’s a whole new conviction curling at the edges of his mouth as he bites his lips and tears his hand away from himself, raising them in front of him and daring Jun as he stares down at himself.

Jun’s chest contracts at the way Aiba’s eyes are filled silent tears, chest heaving with the effort of not giving in even though he most likely going to end up begging Jun anyway. Or not.

“Masaki,” Jun growls, his patience is possibly the first the break if he’s not careful. He doesn’t like that at all and for all its worth, Aiba knows how much he prefers to be in control, regardless of the situation, but his friend also knows how to fight him for it till he’s seconds away from bursting.

His pants is already uncomfortably tight, and he can already see the way Aiba’s lips are quivering in his attempt at keeping quiet, but his cock strains to be touched, to be stroked until he orgasms but Jun knows Aiba well enough to keep fighting until one of them finally snaps.

And in this case, Jun knows it’s not going to be him.

“Jun,” Aiba whispers, voice trembling along with the rest of him and Jun finds himself shifting to watch Aiba’s face breaks into one he knows perfectly how to interpret. Then Aiba shoves his middle finger up his mouth, licks it wet before he pulls it out and offers it to Jun.

Jun’s heart starts beating almost twice as fast, his anticipation rising up to the ceiling.

The truce is up, finally; now all he needs to do is to wait for the final call.

“P-Please,” Aiba breathes, his eyes begging; he shakes his head stubbornly, the demon inside him is quietly muttering for Aiba to get the hell on with it already – so he can go and do what he’s itching to do since he found Aiba cuffed against his headboard, naked like the day he was born and calling out his name.

“Say it,” he grits, his hands curled tight against his sheets.

Aiba’s eyes are shining with tears when he nods his head and offers his fingers out again.

“Take me,” he purrs.

Jun is on the move within seconds, one hand wraps Aiba’s cock from the base as he sucks the entire head into his mouth and hums.

 

 


End file.
